


Mr. Perfect

by unmeiboy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Double Penetration, Fight Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Orgy, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisumai aren't too old to have orgies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this forever. Thanks to friends for the help and the fun ideas~

Kitayama arrives at Tamamori's new apartment only minutes after Nikaido and Senga get there, not surprised to find Miyata's shoes already there, and the voice answering to Nikaido's “We're here!” reveals that Fujigaya and Yokoo have arrived before them.  
“Aren't we getting too old for orgies?” he hears Fujigaya complain, but judging by how he's in between Yokoo's legs, back towards him and already getting in the mood with Yokoo's lips on his neck, he can't be very dismayed by their plans.  
“You can't get too old for orgies,” Kitayama smirks back, shoes now off as he steps into the apartment. “Plus, we gotta test this thing out.” He pats the half-circle couch that Tamamori has been bragging about, content to see find it set up in the ultimate way. The sides have been extended and instead of a floor and a table in the middle, there's now all couch, and the sheets spread over it makes it look like a huge bed, rather than anything else.  
“I still can't believe you got an orgy couch,” Nikaido laughs smugly, and Tamamori glares at him.  
“I didn't get it for that purpose, it was pretty and it happened to be one of those couches.”  
“Don't worry Tama, he's not judging,” Kitayama pats him on the shoulder, then lifts the bag he brought with him and shakes it in Nikaido's direction. “Curious?”

Nikaido's eyes light up the way a puppy's would at the sight of treats, and he sits down next to Kitayama to peek into said bag as soon as he is unzipping it. With Miyata sitting in a corner of the couch Senga is the only one left standing up, except for Tamamori, whose eyes are locked with Miyata's in what might be a silent conversation via telepathy, or some kind of challenge from Tamamori's side. Whatever it is, it ends when a tiny, tiny moan sounds through the air and they all look up, at which Fujigaya's lips break away from Yokoo's to glare at all of them, one by one.  
“What?” He appears to be ignoring the hand that belongs to Yokoo, that is all the way up his shirt, shamelessly rubbing one of his nipples as he speaks, but the little shiver gives him away. “We're going have sex, please don't tell me you're offended by me making out with my boyfriend.”  
“Not the slightest,” Kitayama winks at him, and Fujigaya just rolls his eyes and goes back to kissing Yokoo, despite the awkward angle. Kitayama, however, starts whispering into Nikaido's ear, gets enthusiastic nods back, and as if he has had enough of nothing happening, Tamamori tugs his own white t-shirt over his head and tosses it onto the closest backrest of the couch, then shoves Senga quite roughly in the shoulder.

Taking one step back to balance himself and not fall over, Senga looks back at Tamamori, eyes first wide in shock, but as Tamamori flexes his arms and rolls his shoulders, black fringe falling in front of his eyes, Senga's facial expression changes as well. He looks like he's making himself ready, but Tamamori's next shove still takes him by surprise and he tumbles onto the couch, quickly followed by Tamamori who straddles him, reaching for his wrists in what is an attempt to hold him down, but Senga wriggles beneath him to turn them around.  
“I've trained,” Tamamori hisses, as if he hadn't told all of them already every time he has been going to the gym. “The more you struggle the harder I'll fuck you.”  
“Pfft.” Senga doesn't seem to agree that would happen, then bends one of his legs, pushes it up with force and hits Tamamori in the abdomen. It's more surprise than actual pain when he draws a quick breath, but the pause it brings in his movements is enough for Senga to get the upper hand, and he pulls them around until it's Tamamori who's on his back.

Nikaido pays no attention whatsoever to what is happening right behind his back; Kitayama is just finishing whispering his plans into his ear, and while he takes several neatly collected ropes out of his bag, Nikaido crawls over to Fujigaya, makes him break away from Yokoo's lips with a hand sliding up his leg.  
“What do you want?” Fujigaya asks, cocky as though he isn't aware that his eyes look like he wants nothing but to be touched.  
“You,” Nikaido theater-whispers, sees in the corner of his eye how Yokoo's hand leaves the inside of Fujigaya's shirt to push him forward instead, and despite how he lies with his words, his body tells the truth when they bring their lips together and Fujigaya's are already parted.  
“Play with them,” Yokoo mumbles into his hair, or so Nikaido assumes, and all he hears after that is the sound of him pulling away from Fujigaya to make him cling to Nikaido instead. It succeeds, and it's not difficult to coax Fujigaya the meter or so to where Kitayama has everything in order, subtly hidden behind him. They keep kissing as they move, Fujigaya's lips as soft as he remembers them, as soft as they always have been, and while that's far from the only appealing thing about him, it's easily one of Nikaido's favorites. So much that Kitayama has to pry them apart to get Fujigaya's shirt over his head, and Nikaido pushes him right back down onto the couch to kiss him deeper, effectively distracting him from how Kitayama brings his hands down to his thighs, then picks up the ropes.

“Miyata,” Yokoo speaks as he is left alone, looks past all of them to the only other one that's doing nothing but watching. “Get over here and bring the lube.” From the tangle of limbs that is not fighting, right next to him, he hears words that sound like “since when does Watta bottom” accompanied by a stupid giggle, then Fujigaya's protests being shut up by the same pair of lips that had spoken. He sees Kitayama picking up the ropes, knows what's going on and it excites him, enough that he doesn't realize Miyata is by his side until he's trying to hand Yokoo a squeeze bottle of lubrication.  
“Don't think I'll do it myself,” he warns, with a faked angry glare (because he couldn't be the slightest upset right now). Miyata hesitates as first, but when he understands Yokoo is serious something changes in his eyes, and he leans right in to press their lips together, places the bottle where it'll be easier for him to reach it later, and then he starts working on Yokoo's shirt.

It's not the first time Fujigaya gets tied up, Kitayama knows it because he has been the one tying him up the other times it has happened. Never alone, but together with Yokoo, the first time normally and the following few times in a dirty roleplay where Kitayama owns him, ties him up and watches as Yokoo uses him as he pleases, then sometimes uses his mouth to get off. He can see when Nikaido pulls away from him that Fujigaya has the same roleplay in mind, and this time it'll be someone else using him. Nikaido doesn't know, but he doesn't need to know for Fujigaya to imagine it, for them to play inside their own minds.  
“Nika, move to the side, I have to take his pants off,” Kitayama mumbles, then elbows Nikaido in the ribs to get him moving. He's quick to open Fujigaya's pants, pulls them down easily; considers leaving his ridiculous leopard print underwear on just to have an excuse to cut them off and ruin them, but ends up taking them off him as well. He looks better without them, Kitayama concludes, the traces a finger along the beginning of an erection.  
“What's this?” he hisses, catches Fujigaya's eyes and he knows what Fujigaya is thinking, because he has done and said the exact same thing during a roleplay session. “Is the whore excited?”  
“Won't be paying,” Nikaido mumbles from his side, of course not aware of what Kitayama is up to, but it fits the scenario perfectly and Fujigaya actually lets out a pathetic little sound as his cock swells, turns his head and looks for Yokoo while Kitayama parts his legs and starts looping rope around one thigh.

Yokoo breaks away from Miyata to look back at Fujigaya, then moves on to Kitayama, who smiles smugly as his hands are working with ropes. In front of him Miyata has also turned his head in the same direction, undoubtedly watching Tamamori getting pinned to the couch only to break free and fist his hands in Senga's button-up shirt. There's a ripping sound and then Fujigaya points out that something hit him; it turns out to have been the buttons of said shirt, which has been pulled open by force and Tamamori seems to be very satisfied about that feat.  
“He's into fuckfights lately.” Miyata explains. Yokoo hums in amusement, then quietens as Miyata continues in the same low voice. “He stumbled upon porn of it on the net and now he's been watching those videos every other day. It's not my thing, but don't mind, it gets him so hot.”  
“Yeah?” Yokoo can feel that the way Miyata's hips move against his own isn't at all a coincidence. “So he wanted to try?”  
Miyata nods. “I suggested Senga, he's strong and would take on the challenge. I bet it won't be that extreme though, considering how much it turns him on. Tama doesn't exactly struggle once he gets put on his back for real. But you know that.” It's almost silly how easily Miyata talks about his boyfriend, but Yokoo doesn't really think about it. Especially not considering how his own boyfriend is willingly being tied up next to the fighting couple. “Look, he's already hard.” Yokoo has to squint to see it, assumes Miyata only sees the bulge because he's used to seeing it, but then he tugs him down for another kiss.  
“I didn't call you over here to have you narrating them,” he mumbles into the tiny space between them that's all he needs to make his words heard, “so get going.”

“Where am I not in the way?” Nikaido mumbles, impatient to keep touching Fujigaya but he also doesn't want to interrupt Kitayama as he works with the ropes.  
“On this side,” Kitayama replies as he finishes the knot by Fujigaya's wrist; when Nikaido switches sides with him he sees how the rope secures Fujigaya's hand to his thigh, makes him unable to move his arms, and with impeccable knots at that. “Or between his legs.” Nikaido feels his own cock twitch from Kitayama's words alone, and maybe Kitayama senses that, because he continues. “Or you could lose your own clothes and make use of his lips.” He feels Fujigaya's eyes darting to him quickly and that decides it for him; while he rids himself of his shirt he hears a moan that isn't coming from right beside him. Tossing the shirt to the floor he starts working on his pants while searching for the source of it, made easier when another moan comes, and he finds that it's not Tamamori, even though he's now halfway out of his pants, cock sticking out as Senga tugs on the jeans with Tamamori's wrists in one hand. So he looks to the other side, and finds that Yokoo and Miyata have gotten further than all of them. Miyata is two fingers inside Yokoo, head between his legs and tongue licking along his shaft in long strokes; Yokoo has a hand in his hair and eyes closed, really seems to enjoy it and it looks so good, better than Nikaido would have imagined if he had just been told about it. Then again, Nikaido knows Miyata, how careful and thorough he is, how good his fingers feel and that it gets even better than that when they get further.  
“Nika,” Kitayama wakes him from his thoughts, nods towards his crotch with a smirk and Nikaido realizes he's been squeezing his cock through his underwear as his pants are open. He doesn't make any excuses but still hurries out of his pants, promptly settles on his knees next to Fujigaya's shoulders and with one hand positions his head to get easy access to his mouth; it's probably not the most comfortable position for Fujigaya's neck, but Kitayama encourages him with words and Fujigaya lifts his head silently, parting his lips even before Nikaido is rising up on his knees to angle his cock directly against his them.

Tamamori still tries to get out of Senga's grip, but he doubts he will be able to flip them around again, because his jeans are stuck mid-thigh and he can't part his legs further than they will allow. And just as he thinks so, Senga grabs him by one arm and at his waist, turns him over. He's next to him, not behind, when he pulls his hips up, places Tamamori's arm along the surface of the couch and pins it down with his leg, and even though he keeps on struggling, he knows Senga is winning right now. Even more so when he smooths a hand down his back, then between his ass cheeks, rubs fingers right over his hole; Tamamori squirms, but with his arm stuck he can't do much more. He hears the click of a bottle opening and closing, and along with sticky liquid and Senga's first finger pushing inside him, he admits defeat.

The couch is considerably more calm now that Senga and Tamamori have stopped fighting; the room is instead starting to fill with sounds of sex. The ropes are in place on Fujigaya's thighs and wrists, on each side of each knee as well, bending his legs so that he can't straighten them out. Kitayama has shoved them apart too, fingers him roughly while Nikaido slowly pushes the head of his cock back and forth past his lips.  
“You've gotten used to it, haven't you,” Kitayama hisses to Fujigaya, ignores that Nikaido won't understand since he lacks the context, although he doesn't seem to be listening anyway. “Your body wants it, will take anyone. You will take it from anyone, won't you?”

There's a groan from beside them again; Kitayama recognizes it as Yokoo's but he can't tell if it's because he's listening to his words, or if it's because Miyata is pushing inside him, all the way only to stop, arms shaking in impatience as he waits for Yokoo to adjust and tell him to get moving. Which he does soon enough, and Kitayama looks back onto what he has in front of him when Miyata starts moving in long and slow thrusts. Fujigaya is clenching around his fingers when he speeds up, lets out a broken moan when Nikaido pulls away from his mouth, and Kitayama beckons him over with a pointed look.  
“Can I do him?” Nikaido's voice is much deeper now, his hand discreetly squeezing his cock, his lower lip between his teeth like he's concentrating.  
“No,” Kitayama says as he pulls his fingers away, pulls his shirt over his head, then unzips his pants and backs away from Fujigaya just enough to be able to get his pants off. “You know what would make him really frustrated?”  
“No...” Nikaido simply watches while Kitayama pulls his underwear off immediately after the pants before he gets on all fours between Fujigaya's legs, leans over him, places one elbow all the way down on the couch and the other on Fujigaya's chest. Nikaido must see it before Kitayama answers, but he answers anyway, to confuse Fujigaya.  
“This.” He spreads his legs further apart as he leans down to put his lips around one of Fujigaya's nipples; the whiny moan that follows shows that he isn't suspecting anything, but is still displeased. What Fujigaya doesn't know is what Nikaido is now playing with, what is is that causes Kitayama to echo his moans (only a lot less whiny).

There's no need for any exchange of words between them; Nikaido reaches for the lube Miyata has dropped not so far from them, and with one hand on the part of the butt plug that sticks out of Kitayama, he pours the lubrication onto him. He moves it with his fingers, up and down and in circles until he's sure it's slick enough, then he carefully starts pulling. Kitayama's body seems to be just as eager as himself, easily lets go of the toy and Nikaido wastes no time to get two fingers inside him instead, hears the sounds he groans into Fujigaya's chest. He barely needs any stretching, Nikaido feels it, adds a third finger just to be certain of it, but when one of Kitayama's legs extends backwards to pull Nikaido closer with his foot, he assume it's enough. Silently he lines himself up, pushes inside and this time Kitayama lifts his head and moans like he's been waiting much longer than it had seemed; Fujigaya tries to shift to see what's going on above him, but then Nikaido gives a few, testing thrusts and he throws his head back against the couch with a sigh.  
“Why,” he mutters, then glares up at Kitayama like he's the biggest nuisance to ever exist in his life.  
“Shh,” Kitayama hushes him, moans again and louder, definitely for show and it only makes Fujigaya look less happy about the situation, but then Kitayama leans down, presses their lips together, and the kiss is returned with a passion that helps channeling just how much Fujigaya really wants it, as if he can convince Kitayama to fuck him if he kisses him desperately enough.

“Your boyfriend is being bullied,” Miyata tells Yokoo without breaking the rhythm of his thrusts; Yokoo looks to the side and smirks at what he sees. Kitayama on all fours, mouth on Fujigaya's, cock hard between his legs, Nikaido doing him from behind and Fujigaya with arms tied to his sides but his body language still telling that he's not so satisfied with the situation.  
“He'll survive,” he says back, gets a hand in Miyata's hair again, and when he tugs on it Miyata thrusts harder. “Concentrate on me, not him.”

Yokoo's words reach Tamamori, it would seem, and he makes a disappointed sound into the couch.  
“Did you hope Miyacchi would watch if you lost?” Senga mumbles, leans down so that only Tamamori will catch the low words. “Are you sure you didn't _want_ to lose?”  
“No.” Tamamori grits his teeth, but he can't deny the way his cock twitches, as a reaction to both Senga's words and his fingers inside him.  
“You're loosening up so easily, though,” and maybe what Senga says shouldn't sound hot but it still turns Tamamori on. “Don't try to deny it.”

Tamamori doesn't deny anything, because neither losing nor winning was ever the goal here; Senga's strong hands holding him down had been hot and it's even better now that Senga is fingering him rougher than Miyata usually does, makes it feel like this is also a fight. Only by now it's more of a fight with his own stamina rather than with Senga.

Someone who would fight if he could, is Fujigaya, straining to lift his head enough to keep his lips connected with Kitayama's. When he pulls away to moan against his throat Fujigaya makes a frustrated sound, tries to move his head to in some way get him back up, but fails miserably. Both of their bodies are moving with Nikaido's thrusts, Kitayama's thighs pressed against Fujigaya's, pushing them apart as though he was fucking him, but he's still perfectly on all fours and his cock only barely meets Fujigaya's skin when he gets a rougher thrust while Fujigaya is trying to move his hips upwards.  
“Faster,” Kitayama moans, face still right by Fujigaya's neck and there's no way Nikaido can make out the word.  
“What is he saying?” Nikaido leans down, goes slower to not lose his balance, and Fujigaya looks up at him with begging eyes. “Mitsu? Want it harder?”  
“Faster,” Fujigaya fills in, like it's him being asked, and Nikaido looks so satisfied when he pulls back.  
“Nothing else?” he asks, but increases his pace without waiting. Fujigaya refuses to speak it so that everyone hears, settles with mumbling into Kitayama's hair.  
“Fuck me,” he begs, “fuck me while he fucks you.”  
“Mm,” Kitayama moans, and Fujigaya thinks it's agreement until he lifts his head and their eyes meet. “I'm afraid I'm a little, _nh_ , busy.”  
“Pillow,” he gets out, leaves his lips parted in what he hopes look like an invitation to kiss him again.  
“What?” Kitayama gets it, but wants to hear him say it. And it turns out Fujigaya is desperate enough to do so.  
“Put a pillow under me,” he bites into his lower lip then lets go again before he continues, “it would work, you could stay like that but be inside...”  
“Aw.” Kitayama gives him a peck on his right cheek, leans out of range for a real kiss, then lifts a hand to stroke the opposite cheek. “Shut up.” He pushes two fingers into Fujigaya's mouth, moans when there's immediate suction around them and considering how Nikaido suddenly lets out a louder moan before he pulls away, it's possible that he reacted physically as well, squeezing tight.  
“Mitsu, I have an idea,” he mumbles, pulls Kitayama up by an arm, and the exchange that follows is only for them to hear. It ends with Nikaido moving over to the bag of toys, while Kitayama lies down on his side next to Fujigaya, scoots close while he moves his hand up and down his own cock, lazily, mocks Fujigaya about the way his legs are still spread wide.

Senga is just flipping Tamamori over onto his back as Nikaido gets to his side, silently reaches around his head with the blindfold he has picked out of the bag in his hands, and ties it securely over Senga's eyes before he leans in for a kiss. One that he doesn't break until Tamamori kicks his knee lightly, and he pulls back to gesture to Tamamori to stay silent, then mouths at him that he'll make it up to him. Maybe Tamamori does trust that, because even though he doesn't look very happy about it, he pushes his jeans off, then leans back and curls his hand loosely around his cock as Nikaido pulls Senga closer, works his pants open while they go back to kissing; in the end he pulls him up to stand next to the couch to get said pants all the way off. It's clear now that Senga is confused as a result of losing his sight, he stays completely still once he's sat on the couch while he waits for Nikaido to guide him back to Tamamori.

But Nikaido doesn't guide him back. Instead he pulls and pushes gently until Senga is placed between Fujigaya's legs; Nikaido's own cock twitches when he notices Kitayama's hand tightly covering Fujigaya's mouth (and how excited Fujigaya seems to be about the entire situation).  
“He wants it so badly,” Nikaido whispers into Senga's hair; Kitayama reaches down with his right hand just like Fujigaya would have if he weren't tied up, effectively helps him position his cock against Fujigaya's hole. “Fuck him hard.” Maybe Senga's body is wound up so badly that he doesn't even think at all, but he pushes in with Kitayama steadying him until he's all the way inside, and Nikaido leaves him to it, heads for Tamamori instead. He does keep an eye on the small pile that is Fujigaya, Kitayama and Senga, sees that Kitayama still keeps him quiet and that so far, Senga hasn't yet realized that it isn't Tamamori he's fucking.

Although they don't speak to each other it feels like it's clear that Nikaido intends to finish what his boyfriend started; Tamamori practically pushes himself onto Nikaido's cock when the tip of it bumps against him, and he has to pin Tamamori's wrists down to stop him from turning them over. Not that he would mind having Tamamori ride him, but Nikaido is stubborn and doesn't like to feel weak. They will switch places when he wants to. For now, Tamamori will have to push up and meet him if he wants it that badly. And he does, like it's the only reason he has been training his legs and abs, at a pace that isn't faltering even when his breaths grow shorter, more rushed, and he starts slipping small gasps as if he just can't stay silent.

It's either those gasps or the realization that the person he's doing isn't exactly moving a lot, not at all like Tamamori had been, that makes Senga understand that something is not what he thinks it is. He should have expected it, he supposes, and when he slows down a little, runs his hands down the sides of this person (he had been leaning onto the couch before), he feels that his arms are laid along his sides. Before he gets to the rope at his wrists he guesses that it's Fujigaya, but he doesn't know until he hears Kitayama speak.  
“There you go, be as loud as you want to be.” Suddenly Fujigaya is moaning, and Senga thrusts harder at the thought of Kitayama having kept him from making any kind of sounds. There's another couple of whispered words that he doesn't catch, but they're likely not meant for him either; all he gets out of them is Fujigaya squeezing tighter around him, and he gets back to steadily increasing the roughness of his thrusts.

“You'll have to show him how you feel,” Kitayama had told him, “but you can't rely on that pretty face.” That's what he had said, and now Fujigaya is left to voicing his pleasure in a way he's not used to. Contrary to many people's belief he's not so loud, in fact he finds it embarrassing to be loud; which Kitayama knows and is using to dominate Fujigaya. He's definitely conflicted, by the looks of it. Senga isn't holding back and it's visible on Fujigaya's face that he enjoys it, a lot, and while he isn't _quiet_ , he's definitely not louder than Tamamori's regular groans just next to him.

But Kitayama decides it's not in his interest to encourage Fujigaya right now; being ignored will encourage Fujigaya more, or at least get him hotter. Instead, he rolls over to Yokoo, where he and Miyata are still going strong, and just a second of eye-contact and Miyata stops like he's reading Kitayama's mind.  
“Do you mind?” Kitayama asks them, reaching for the lubrication to pour it onto Yokoo's cock; both of them shake their heads and just a minute later, Kitayama is straddling Yokoo's crotch, his cock all the way inside. There's a soft kiss against his shoulder, then Miyata starts moving again, one hand reaching around Kitayama to hold on to Yokoo's waist, the other on Kitayama's waist. And Kitayama moves too, not as much as he would have if it had just been two of them, because Miyata is strong and his slow thrusts set the pace for Kitayama as well, even helps him with it. He loses his focus entirely when Miyata leans forward to moan against the back of his neck; Kitayama turns his head and they're kissing, hot like their bodies and the feeling of lips against lips get both of them increasing their efforts. Yokoo's hands grabbing on to Kitayama's thighs tell him to make the best out of it, because it might not last long.

There's moans coming from all directions now, and Senga loses Fujigaya's in the midst of them, loses them to the competition of the others and the buzzing in his own ears. It feels good, too good, the heat around his cock, the slap of skin against skin whenever he buries himself all the way inside Fujigaya, even Fujigaya's restrained arms under his hands. When he slows down one of the voices quieten a little, then there's a whine, and when he picks up the thrusting again, starts it rougher than before, the clear moan that comes can't be anyone but Fujigaya. Senga doesn't stay rough, not on purpose, perhaps he doesn't go entirely gentle but judging by Fujigaya's voice (he now keeps listening to actively to not lose it again) he doesn't mind the least. When he lowers himself onto his elbows, so close above Fujigaya that he can hear him breathing over everything else, Senga knows that he won't last much longer, and although he thinks that Fujigaya might be reaching to kiss him, he doesn't search for his lips. He needs his breaths for himself, needs to come and that's all that passes through his mind when he gives his last thrusts, not a thought of maybe touching Fujigaya too.  
“God, that's hot,” he hears from somewhere to his right, or at least so he thinks; it gives him waves of delayed pleasure that he cannot explain, but also doesn't try to, just lets his body move with it until he decides to pull away. It's not until then that he reaches for the blindfold, pulls it off and while he knows he's not the slightest attractive when he's peering at all of them with eyes now used to something darker than Tamamori's living room, he feels wanted when Nikaido looks at him.

Nikaido, who can't thank himself more for the idea with Senga, because what he just saw was possibly the hottest thing he has ever seen, and if he wasn't busy holding Tamamori's arms down, he'd be reaching out to kiss Senga, touch him, convince him to let him fuck him instead, even though he's already done. But Senga crawls to the side, not so far from Fujigaya but far enough to leave him on his own; Nikaido doesn't know what looks better, the frustrated look on Fujigaya's face, or his cock, dark and heavy against his stomach.  
“Nika,” a complaint comes from below and Nikaido realizes he has stopped. “If you wanna watch them, at least let me do the work?” That's a suggestion Nikaido isn't about to turn down, even less because he had already been thinking of it; he pulls out, gets on his back, only steadies his cock as Tamamori sinks down on it. Then he turns his head towards what he assumes Tamamori had been looking at. The three remaining members, where Miyata is currently pulling away, and Kitayama keeps rolling his hips like there's nothing else in the world he could possibly do; Yokoo's grip on his thigh tells that he will _have_ to do something else quite soon, so maybe it's for the better that Miyata left them already.

Fujigaya is greeted with a kiss he eagerly responds, only to have it broken quickly. Miyata instead runs his hands down his body, tests the ropes and has Fujigaya groaning in the process, then slips a couple of fingers inside him, pushes the come that had run out when Senga pulled out back in. Fingers are better than nothing but far from enough, which he assumes Miyata knows. When he looks up at his face he sees that he definitely knows, amusement written on his face but in the hot way that makes Fujigaya squirm, makes him want to beg for things.  
“Please?” The word just slips out of him, escapes his lips before he thinks it through, but Miyata pulls his fingers away as he turns to the side for what Fujigaya hopes is lubrication. It takes longer than it should, considering Kitayama used it not so long ago; when he turns back he sees the reason why.  
“Please what?” he mumbles, sends a hot glance up at Fujigaya's face as he coats a fairly large vibrator with lube. “What do you want?” Fujigaya refuses to speak it, even though when Miyata moves closer he sees his cock in the corner of his eye, sees how he's so aroused it must have been nearly painful to pull away from Yokoo. If he begs well enough he could maybe get Miyata to fuck him, and damn, he's aching to feel something more, a body against his own, something to get off on, someone getting off on him. Then again, considering how Miyata is already preparing the toy he assumes there will be no change of plans, and if Miyata is going to use that vibrator on him, it's better than nothing. So when Miyata gets back next to him, then pushes the leg closest to himself down a bit (making Fujigaya tilt a little to the side), he just tries to relax as he feels the blunt item push inside his stretched hole. It stretches him further, not a lot, only a little bit more than Senga had, but he's so impatient he enjoys the almost too full feeling as well. Then Miyata pulls it back, pushes back in, has to use the strength in his arms to build the pace, but once Fujigaya has loosened around it it's much easier. For Fujigaya as well, he closes his eyes and tries to lean further against Miyata, doesn't pay his voice any mind and he's sure he'll think about it later and realize how desperate he must have sounded, but right now, in this moment, he doesn't care at all. He just loses himself to the stimulation, to the pushing and pulling in and out of his body; until Miyata pushes the toy as far in as it will go, turns on the vibrations, and takes his hands away from him, leaves Fujigaya with the buzzing, twirling item inside.  
“Hey,” Fujigaya complains, but Miyata is already making his way over to Tamamori and Nikaido, so he tries the opposite side. Kitayama is in the same position as before, on top with Yokoo inside, but he has bent down now, is kissing Yokoo when he isn't speaking, and Fujigaya catches a mumbled “looks so good” just as Yokoo turns his head to the side. Their eyes meet and Yokoo kind of grunts a moan, one that Fujigaya has head many times before; Kitayama looks absolutely content when he lifts his hips up and Yokoo falls out of him, followed by a stream of semen running down the inside of Kitayama's thigh.

“Mi-,” Tamamori gasps as he bounces on Nikaido, “Miyata...”  
“Is he treating you well?” Miyata comes up behind Tamamori, leans around him to kiss him on the cheek; Tamamori's eyes are hooded and unfocused with pleasure but he still slows down a little when Miyata trails a hand down his spine, all the way to where Nikaido is going inside of him. He has brought the bottle of lubrication he used to slick up the toy, and pours some more onto his fingers. With his other hand he holds Tamamori completely still now, and he only hears Nikaido questioning Tamamori about what's going on until he presses a finger inside Tamamori, next to Nikaido's cock.  
“Shit, are you-” Nikaido says, then throws his head back against the couch, leaves space for Tamamori to lean forward,  
“Relax, baby,” Miyata encourages, and Tamamori draws deep, deep breaths that he exhales just as slowly.  
“Don't take too long,” Nikaido hurries to say, biting into his lower lip after the last word.  
“Don't come,” Miyata throws back as he inserts a second finger. Just a little more and Tamamori should be able to take it, they've done this before, but he wants to be as careful as he possibly can. As long as Tamamori isn't breathing steadily it's not good enough. But he loosens up soon, and Nikaido is swearing the entire time from when Miyata starts pushing in next to him until he gives the sign that it's okay to start moving.

Senga is absolutely content watching the scene that is playing out in front of him. That Tamamori is taking both Nikaido and Miyata is a bit shocking, but he doesn't seem in pain and Nikaido is out of breath. He can't help but think for probably the hundredth time that he's gorgeous. Fujigaya is whining to whoever will listen, sounds that are broken off with pleasure when his hips jerk, pushing the toy against a good spot then slips away again. Kitayama looks at Senga, he realizes, his hand on the base of his erection while he seems to be contemplating whether it's worth it to go over there and ask Senga to help him out. It turns out it's not, as he makes himself comfortable and begins to move his hand slowly, fingers tight around his cock and eyes glued to Tamamori. Beneath him Nikaido is swearing less now, gasping more, and it might as well be him getting fucked when he just grabs on to Tamamori's arms and lets go, comes like he has no other choice and barely moving at all.

By the time Nikaido is crawling away towards Senga, gets happily welcomed into an embrace where he eventually becomes the little spoon, Kitayama is getting up, places himself right in front of Tamamori, who is on all fours now while Miyata fucks him just like he needs it.  
“Tama.” Miyata is the one to call for his attention, but when he looks up Tamamori opens his mouth immediately, just seems to wait for Kitayama to scoot close enough to guide his cock towards his lips. It might not be the best blowjob he has ever received, but the current mid-coital Tamamori is just the same as mid-coital Tamamori from years ago, only he has a very different appeal now. Back then he had been cute with long bangs and a hesitation that vanished once they got going; now he has well-toned muscles, looks a lot more like a grown man than back then, but he's still so, so enthusiastic. He tries so hard to make Kitayama feel good even though he's clearly overwhelmed with physical pleasure, even though he's so ready to come he most likely wants to be focusing on touching himself. And that's what's still so adorable about him.

He becomes even cuter when all of a sudden he pulls back, choking on his breath and leaning heavily onto Kitayama's arm when he holds it out for him, coming untouched with shamelessly loud moans. Judging by the sounds Miyata follows him, and yes, the thrusts stop shortly after. Kitayama would be dissatisfied about his choice of couple if it hadn't been for how Tamamori slowly blinks his eyes open, looks up at Kitayama, then down, and goes right back to licking at the head of his cock. Leans into Kitayama's hand when he brings it to his hair.

“How many of those to you plan to make?” Nikaido groans into his own arm as Senga bites into his neck again, sucks hard; he's slowly getting scared to look into the mirror later and find that he looks like he's been in a fight. With a vacuum cleaner. Or something. Not that he minds. Quite the opposite, he really likes getting marked.  
“Enough that no one doubts you're mine.” He speaks against Nikaido's skin, then pulls him closer with the arm around his waist.  
“They know I am.”  
“But you fucked Mitsu. And Tama.”  
“You fucked Gaya, what's the problem.”  
“You kissed him first.” As if that decides anything at all, he dives in again, sucks another hickey into Nikaido's skin. He would be lying if he said it isn't turning him on again, but it's also clear that it's turning Senga on even more. There's definitely an erection pressing against his ass, but also no efforts made to do anything about it.  
“I'm sure you can fuck him again if you ask Watta nicely.” Asking Fujigaya wouldn't be of any help, considering how he's continuously begging Yokoo to please move the toy, to please fuck him, that he needs to feel something real (and when asked what kind of real he wants, he finally begs for his cock). Yokoo, who has already come and doesn't seem to be planning on going for a second round just keeps talking to him, telling him everyone but Kitayama are done already and that he'll have to ask him personally if he wants to get him away from Tamamori's mouth.  
“Help Tama and I might.”  
“What... Oh.” That Tamamori doesn't need any help coming is Nikaido's first thought, but then he realizes Senga means helping him sucking, and when he throws a glance at Kitayama's cock disappearing and reappearing between Tamamori's lips, he can't say it isn't tempting. “Deal.”

What Nikaido doesn't realize, when he crawls over to Tamamori's side, is that Senga isn't moving away. Instead Miyata makes it to him, and pulls him up into a sitting position, puts Senga between his legs with his back against his chest, scratches his scalp lightly while his other hand trails down his body. They don't talk, Senga just leans back against him, relaxes into the gentle embrace, sighs lightly when Miyata's hand curls loosely around his growing erection. Before he knows it himself they're kissing, he thinks it might have been him turning his head towards Miyata, but Miyata must have been the one leaning in for it; either way it's slow and calm, comfortable more than exciting. Just very, very enjoyable.

Especially when they break apart and he's met by the sight of Tamamori with the head of Kitayama's cock in his mouth, and Nikaido a little lower, sucking on the side of it. Kitayama can't seem to decide where to put his hand; on Nikaido, or on Tamamori, or on the couch so he can take more weight off his hips to be able to thrust up towards them. In the end he goes for Tamamori's head, or maybe it's just his instincts telling him to help push down the one with the most of his cock in his mouth. Nikaido doesn't mind, is perfectly content feeling Tamamori's lips brushing the corner of his own mouth when he gets pushed down Kitayama's length, although it does invoke an urge to kiss him, but he listens to the sounds Kitayama is making, to the way his muscles are tensing, and he knows he'll be done soon. And very well, suddenly the pushing stops and Kitayama groans, Nikaido feels his cock pulsing against his lips and when he moves back from it, he's met with the sight of Tamamori with closed eyes, seeming to be sucking Kitayama's orgasm out of him while trying to move along with the hard grip on his hair.  
“Tama,” he hears himself mumble, which has Tamamori's eyes open as he gets his attention; from there he says nothing, just presses their lips together. It's sticky and probably looks gross, Kitayama's come leaking out between their lips, but it tastes like sex and Nikaido loves it. He assumes that's what Senga had expected, because now when his eyes dart to the side he sees him with Miyata's hand around his cock, not anywhere near fucking anybody, but as if reminded by that glance they detach themseleves from each other and Senga crawls towards the mess that is Fujigaya, with Yokoo by his side.

“Wataru,” Fujigaya whines again, and Yokoo interrupts him before he continues.  
“Look at you, tied up and already used, yet you want more? Maybe we should start asking them to pay?” Yokoo takes over Kitayama's role in their roleplay, temporarily, knowing Fujigaya is so far gone that he won't bat an eyelash at it, that he'll fall into it with nothing to catch his fall. “See, the next one is already here.”  
“Let me-” Senga begins a sentence that dies out as Fujigaya nods feverishly, and Yokoo hands him the bottle of lube he finds behind himself before he pulls the vibrator out of Fujigaya.  
“I hope you'll be satisfied,” Yokoo tells him. “He's at least pretty.” The words probably sound strange to Senga, who doesn't know, but just like Nikaido hadn't, he doesn't seem to think wonder what it's all about. Yokoo had meant that Fujigaya might be too loose to be fully enjoyable right now, which he is certain Fujigaya understood, but by the look on Senga's face when he thrusts inside, there's nothing to complain about. Of course it still makes Fujigaya feel degraded, to be reduced to something that's only there to satisfy, where his looks apparently is his remaining good feature now that he already has been fucked; or rather, it would, but Yokoo doubts he's even thinking about it now that he finally gets what he has begged for.  
“Does it feel good?” he whispers against Fujigaya's ear, as best as he can when he's being bumped against the couch; he gets a nod in response, then a mewl, twisting hips and tensing muscles. “Are you going to come?”  
“Soon, maybe,” Fujigaya spits out between moans, and Senga fucks him harder. Yokoo doubts he heard their conversation, but the closer Fujigaya gets, the more intense the sex gets, until their sounds are what fills the air and overrides all the others.

Throwing a glance to the side he finds that Tamamori has curled up with Miyata, completely unashamed of cuddling with each other completely naked in front of the group, while Nikaido is wiping his mouth next to Kitayama, who is looking in Yokoo's direction, but not at either Fujigaya or Senga.  
“Throw that over here?” Kitayama asks Yokoo, then points at something of the opposite side of Fujigaya. What he sees is the black bag Kitayama tends to bring toys around in; he doesn't really get the point of picking up more toys now, but he doesn't question him and just gently tosses the bag towards him.  
“Touch him?” Senga says then, almost chokes on his words and as if on pure instinct Yokoo curls a hand around Fujigaya and he isn't surprised when it isn't Senga that comes first. Fujigaya's release spurts in long strings onto his abdomen and chest; in fact Yokoo isn't sure he has ever seen Fujigaya come as hard, but it wouldn't be strange if he hasn't considering how much teasing he has had to take tonight.  
“No need to stop,” Yokoo tells Senga, lets him know that it's okay to continue fucking Fujigaya even though he is done, but he's already pulling away to face the cuddle pile and the toy bag inspectors.

“Nika, I think your boyfriend wants you to play with him,” Kitayama mumbles even though they're still only halfway through the toys he brought today. Nikaido is interested in them, wants to try a lot, and Kitayama doesn't mind teaching. They're at the flogger now, which Nikaido has expressed curiosity about before, but the sight of Senga being the last one remaining, and not far from coming a second time either, has him putting it aside to get on all fours in front of him.  
“That's a nice view,” Tamamori hums to himself, and Miyata agrees with a soft hum of his own when Nikaido leans down, ass in the air, to take Senga's cock into his mouth. “Is he that good, or has he just been sucking Senga off enough to get him super close super fast?”  
“I'm not sure,” answers Kitayama, “but that sounds like a Yamapi album.”  
“Suggest it as his next title,” Yokoo joins in. “Come here and help with the ropes?”

Senga is all but fucking Nikaido's mouth by the time Fujigaya's limbs are untied, rubbed by both Yokoo and Kitayama to soothe his skin (it's still going to be bruised, though). Miyata seems to be dozing off against the couch, Tamamori not far from sleep either but still watching the progress of their last couple, and Fujigaya is utterly pleased with the attention he's now getting, enjoying soft fingertips on his wrists and lips on his shoulders, his neck. Even though he won't admit it later (and they probably know he does, admitting it or not).  
“Finally,” Tamamori's voice comes floating towards them, mixed with the moan Senga gives off as he thrusts a few last times, then Nikaido is pulling back and swallowing like it's an everyday thing. And his favorite thing, at that.  
“Who's the real slut,” he can't help but mumble, because while their roleplay is what it is, that is the real Nikaido. Kitayama laughs next to him, then again when Tamamori continues.  
“Let's order pizza?”  
“So we're doing porn backwards, or what?” Nikaido asks, head tilted to the side and he looks a little too cute like that to just have been given a mouthful of come (and loved it).  
“Well, whoever delivers won't be joining anything at all,” says Fujigaya, back to his pre-orgy self.  
“Unless it's Yamapi,” Tamamori adds, and Kitayama nods in silent agreement.


End file.
